goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
George S. Irving
George S. Irving was an American actor. Biography Born Irving Shelasky in Springfield, Massachusetts, Irving initially appeared as a boy soprano before making his stage debut in the original cast of Oklahoma! He became known as a stage performer, but also appeared in a number of television shows, including All in the Family (where he played Russ) and The Dumplings. In addition to his live-action appearances, Irving was also the narrator for the series Underdog and provided voiceovers for a number of Rankin-Bass Christmas films, most notably playing Heat Miser in The Year Without a Santa Claus. Irving passed away in 2016. Singing Irving made his stage debut in Oklahoma! and originated the roles of Josephus Gage in Gentlemen Prefer Blondes and Larry Hastings in Bells Are Ringing. He also appeared in the original casts of such musicals as Bells Are Ringing, and Tovarich before an acclaimed turn as Madame Lucy in Irene. Irving would also sing in several of his voiceover roles, such as when playing The Captain in Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure and Geppetto in Pinocchio's Christmas. He appeared on two occasions in My Fair Lady (as Alfred P. Doolittle and Colonel Pickering) and 70, Girls, 70 (portraying both Walter and Harry Hardwick) as well as featuring in revivals of such shows as Cinderella and concerts including A Wonderful Life and The Happy Time. Film The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974) *Heat Miser (solo) Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure (1977) *You're My Friend (duet) Pinocchio's Christmas (1987) *Forget It (solo) Stage Oklahoma! (1943)(originated the role) *Kansas City *Oklahoma! *Finale Ultimo Call Me Mister (1946) Captain Baines *Opening Number *Going Home Train Sales Clerk *Call Me Mister The Uncle *Yuletide, Park Avenue (contains solo lines) Senator Dibble *The Senator's Song (contains solo lines) Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (1949) Josephus Gage (originated the role) *I'm A'Tingle, I'm A'Glow (solo) *Homesick Blues (contains solo lines) *Bye, Bye Baby (reprise) Henry Spofford (understudy) *Just a Kiss Apart (solo) *Sunshine (duet) *You Say You Care (solo) *You Say You Care (Reprise)(duet) *Homesick Blues (contains solo lines) *Bye, Bye Baby (Reprise) Gus Esmond (understudy) *Bye, Bye Baby (duet) *Bye, Bye Baby (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (duet) *Homesick Blues (contains solo lines) *Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Bye, Bye Baby (Reprise) A Tree Grows in Brooklyn (1952) *Love Is the Reason (Reprise)(duet) *Look Who's Dancing (Reprise)(duet) The Student Prince (1952) *In Heidelberg Fair (contains solo lines) *Student Life (contains solo lines) Carousel (1952) *Blow High, Blow Low (contains solo lines) *There's Nothin' So Bad for a Woman (contains solo lines) Me and Juliet (1953)(originated the role) *Overture to "Me and Juliet" (solo) Can-Can (1954) *If You Loved Me Truly (duet) *Never, Never Be an Artist (contains solo lines) Bells Are Ringing (1956) Sandor (understudy) *It's a Simple Little System (contains solo lines) *Salzburg (duet) The Beggar's Opera (1957) Shinbone Alley (1957)(originated the role) *Big Bill (contains solo lines) *True Romance (duet) *Shinbone Alley (contains solo lines) Regina (1958) Lock Up Your Daughters! (1960) *Red Wine (duet) *Lock Up Your Daughters (contains solo lines) Irma La Douce (1960) Police Inspector *Sons of France (contains solo lines) *She's Got The Lot (contains solo lines) *But (contains solo lines) Bob-le-Hotu (understudy) *Valse Milieu (solo) *Le Grisbi is le Root of le Evil in Man (contains solo lines) *That's a Crime (contains solo lines) Bravo Giovanni (1962)(originated the role) *Uriti (contains solo lines) *The Argument (duet) *Uriti Kitchen (contains solo lines) *Virture, Arrivederci (solo) *Bravo, Giovanni (contains solo lines) Tovarich (1963)(originated the role) *Say You'll Stay (duet) *A Small Cartel (contains solo lines) *Grande Polonaise (contains solo lines) Die Dreigroschenoper (1965) Anya (1965)(originated the role) *So Proud (contains solo lines) *On That Day (contains solo lines) *Six Palaces (contains solo lines) *That Prelude! (contains solo lines) *Here Tonight, Tomorrow Where? (contains solo lines) Peter Pan (1966) Captain Hook *Pirate Song (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tango (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tarantella (contains solo lines) *Oh, My Mysterious Lady (duet) *Captain Hook's Waltz (contains solo lines) Mr. Darling *We Will Grow Up (contains solo lines) The Happy Time (1968)(originated the role) *The Happy Time *The Happy Time (reprise) Up Eden (1968)(originated the role) *The Will (contains solo lines) *Let Me Show You the World (duet) *Remember Me Smiling (contains solo lines) *The Mowla (contains solo lines) *The Virgin of Velez-Jermano (duet) *No More Edens (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) Promenade (1969)(originated the role) *Rosita Rodriguez: Serenade (solo) Comedy (1972)(originated the role) *I'm the Cockalorum (contains solo lines) *Magnetic (contains solo lines) Irene (1973) *They Go Wild, Simply Wild, Over Me (contains solo lines) *Stepping on Butterflies (contains solo lines) *We're Getting Away With It (contains solo lines) *You Made Me Love You (reprise)(duet) Alice in Wonderland (1975)(originated the role) So Long, 174th Street (1976)(originated the role) The Judge *If You Want to Break Your Father's Heart (contains solo lines) I Remember Mama (1979)(originated the role) *Easy Come, Easy Go (contains solo lines) *It's Going to Be Good to Be Gone (solo) Copperfield (1981)(originated the role) *Something Will Turn Up (contains solo lines) *Up the Ladder (duet) *Something Will Turn Up (Reprise)(duet) *Villainy Is the Matter (contains solo lines) *Something Will Turn Up (second reprise)(contains solo lines) The Pirates of Penzance (1982) *Hold Monsters (contains solo lines) *I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General (contains solo lines) *Sighing Softly to the River (contains solo lines) On Your Toes (1983) *Too Good for the Average Man (duet) *Quiet Night (reprise)(solo) Rosalie (1983) *Why Should I Care? (solo) Pal Joey (1983) *Plant You Now, Dig You Later (contains solo lines) *Do It the Hard Way (contains solo lines) Me and My Girl (1986) *Love Makes the World Go Round (duet) *If Only You Had Cared for Me (duet) Fanny (1990) *Never Too Late for Love (contains solo lines) *Cold Cream Jar Song (solo) *Never Too Late for Love (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Panisse and Son (solo) *To My Wife (solo) *Welcome Home (Reprise)(duet) The Roar of the Greasepaint - The Smell of the Crowd (1990) *A Wonderful Day Like Today (contains solo lines) *Things to Remember (contains solo lines) *Where Would You Be Without Me? (contains solo lines) *Look At That Face (contains solo lines) *What a Man! (contains solo lines) *Things to Remember (reprise)(solo) *My Way (duet) *Who Can I Turn To? (reprise)(solo) *Sweet Beginning (duet) My Fair Lady (1993) *With a Little Bit of Luck (contains solo lines) *With a Little Bit of Luck (reprise)(solo) *Get Me to the Church on Time (contains solo lines) Cinderella (1993) *Necessities (contains solo lines) *You and Me (duet) Oliver! (1994) *Pick a Pocket or Two (contains solo lines) *Rum Tum Tum (solo) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) *Be Back Soon (contains solo lines) *It's a Fine Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Reviewing the Situation (solo) *Reviewing the Situation (reprise)(solo) The Merry Widow (1995) Louisiana Purchase (1996) *You're Lonely and I'm Lonely (duet) *Finale Act I *What Chance Have I? (solo) *Old Man's Darling, Young Man's Slave (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II 70, Girls 70 (2000) *Boom Ditty Boom (contains solo lines) *Believe (contains solo lines) The Threepenny Opera (2000) *Mr. Peachum's Morning Hymn (solo) *The Song About Inadequacy (contains solo lines) That's the Ticket (2002) *Cry, Baby (contains solo lines) *Finale My Fair Lady (2002) *You Did It (contains solo lines) *A Hymn to Him (duet) She Loves Me (2004) *Days Gone By (solo) *Days Gone By (reprise)(solo) A Wonderful Life (2005) *When You Own Your Own Home (contains solo lines) *Unborn Sequence (contains solo lines) 70, Girls, 70 (2006) *Home (contains solo lines) *The Caper (solo) *Hit It, Lorraine (contains solo lines) *Boom Ditty Boom (contains solo lines) *Believe (contains solo lines) Meet Me in St. Louis (2006) *Meet Me in St. Louis (Reprise)(duet) *Be Anything But a Girl (contains solo lines) *The Ball (contains solo lines) The Happy Time (2007) *Tomorrow Morning (contains solo lines) *The Life of the Party (contains solo lines) *A Certain Girl (contains solo lines) Ernest in Love (2007) *A Handbag Is Not a Proper Mother (duet) *A Handbag Is Not a Proper Mother (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale Albums Great Expectations (1995) *Great Expectations (solo) *Good Morning, Mr. Pip (duet) Kelly (1998) *The Insurance Game (solo) *The Big Town (duet) Gallery irvinggage.jpg|'Josephus Gage' in Gentlemen Prefer Blondes. irvingdario.jpg|'Dario' in Me and Juliet. irvingpolice.jpg|'Police Inspector' in Irma La Douce. irvingchernov.jpg|'Chernov' in Anya. irvingmiser.jpg|'Heat Miser' in The Year Without a Santa Claus. irvingmadame.jpg|'Madame Lucy' in Irene. irvingcaptain.jpg|'The Captain' in Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure. irvinguncle.jpg|'Uncle Chris' in I Remember Mama. irvingtremayne.jpg|'Sir John Tremayne' in Me and My Girl. 1995expectations.jpg|'Great Expectations.' 1998kelly.jpg|'Kelly.' irvingmaraczek.jpg|'Mr. Maraczek' in She Loves Me. Irving, George S. Irving, George S.